<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Holiday by Sh31bin0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963282">Winter Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh31bin0/pseuds/Sh31bin0'>Sh31bin0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, Honeymoon, Lazy Mornings, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Rovaka Character, Shooting Stars, Slice of Life, Snowball Fight, Teleportation, Volacaw character, clockwork cat, cyclops cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh31bin0/pseuds/Sh31bin0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon and Balty go to the Snowy Mountain tribe of the Volacaws to celebrate their Honeymoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amon Raptis/Baltazar Hawkins</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a 2019 Christmas Gift for my best friend I hope you all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The early morning light of the small town of Shadowfrost gently filtered through the sheer curtains of the wooden cabin on the outskirts of the town. Amon took a long slow breath as he opened his eyes and turned to cuddle further into the warmth of his husband. He relaxed further into their nest slowly starting to doze off once more but was woken up by the soft ticking of Quartz clockwork and the soft meows asking for attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’m awake.” he yawned slowly untangling himself from his husband and climbed out of the nest picking Quartz up and setting them on his shoulders as he walked off to the small kitchen in their rented cabin. “What should I make for today's breakfast.” he hummed to himself setting Quartz down on the counter and went to the icebox to look over what they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quartz mewed softly stretching out on the counter while watching Amon move through the kitchen tying both his wings and hair back as he pulled out the needed ingredients for his planned breakfast. Lounging in the warm light stretched out over the counter watching as Amon kneaded doughs and mixed up various fillings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope Balty likes all this I don’t get to make pastries very often.” Amon smiled cleaning off his hands to gently pet Quartz, “I really hope to smell doesn’t wake him up before I’m done preparing them.” he hummed glancing back to the room he just left. He strained his ears to listen for any sign that Balty had woken up and took a slow breath no hearing any movement from the bedroom before returning to his task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loading up various trays with different breakfast pastries Amon set a timer and went back to the bedroom after untying his feathers and hair and crawled back in. He let out a long breath relaxing against Balty as Quartz cuddled up behind him softly mewing and he settled down to relax. Amon smiled and nuzzled against Balty’s neck gentling kissing his shoulder and gently nipped at his neck trying to wake him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty let out a soft groan slowly opening his eyes before looking at Amon smiling softly, “Morning.” he yawned turning to face Amon pulling him closer to cuddle against him while his tail wrapped around his waist gently stroking his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” He smiled gently kissing him and relaxed further against him, “I’m making breakfast.” he hummed closing his eyes as the scent of cinnamon and berries started to waft into the bedroom from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you make?” he hummed gently kissing along Amon’s neck as he rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too grand just some cinnamon rolls, banana and strawberry scones, and some chocolate muffins because I know they’re your favorite.” he smiled kissing his nose. “They should be ready soon enough and then you can indulge to your heart's content.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty smiled wide hugging him closer, “Your the best wife.” he grinned kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try.” he giggled nuzzling him, “we can eat them in the nest and just have a lazy morning before going out into the snow. We’re far enough out that we probably won’t run into other Volacaws and can do whatever we want.” he hummed fluffing his feathers up to cover them both under the warm feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just what do you have planned out in the snow?” Balty hummed nipping his neck and breathed in his scent of campfire mixed with the cinnamon from the pastries he made. “What could you possibly have planned that you wouldn’t want others to see us huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing too big just some snowball fights, maybe build a snowman or two, maybe make an igloo we can build a fire in and cuddle.” he smiled sitting up as the timer for his pastries went off, “wait here I’ll get our breakfast,” he said pushing Balty back into the nest and went to fetch their baked goods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty relaxed back stretching slowly his joints popping and his muscles slowly waking up as he sat up. Quartz mewed crawling into his lap and stared up at him as Wicks woke up yawning loudly as he looked over at them rolling over onto his back and stretching out in the warm spot Amon had left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see my spot has been stolen.” Amon giggled coming back in with a tray filled with fresh warm pastries and some cold glasses of juices and hot chocolate. He walked cover and climbed into the nest sitting beside Wicks as he set down the tray of sweets and leaned down gently touching his nose to Wicks and cooed softly, “Good morning beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wicks closed his eye and just relaxed further into the warm spot purring loudly. “Guess he’s content just staying like this.” Amon smiled and moved the tray over so Balty could reach the sweets while Amon grabbed a scone to nibble on leaving a majority for Balty to indulge in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the breakfast wifey.” Balty smiled leaning over to kiss Amon’s cheek before taking a large bite out of his chocolate muffin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, anything special you want for lunch?” he hummed slowly eating his scone while he pet Wicks gently scratching his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise me.” Balty smiled leaning back as Quartz stretched out across his chest purring as he gently headbutted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amon nodded and laid back basking in the soft morning light as they slowly ate their very sugary breakfast. Amon had far less only having a couple of scones and half a cinnamon roll while leaving the rest for Balty as he expected quite a bit of magic to happen later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their morning was quite slow and filled with copious amounts of pastries and cuddles both with each other and their cats. As the sun slowly climbed higher into the sky Amon finally pulled himself out of the nest, stretching and shaking his feathers out to get rid of any crumbs. “I’ll clean the dishes can you clean out the nest?” he asked picking up the tray and their glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty nodded getting up and stretched out his muscles moaning softly before picking up the two cats and set them outside of the nest, much to their displeasure, and watched as they scurried off to follow Amon into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You banished the cats? Oh, how cruel.” Amon giggled seeing the two run into the kitchen and jump onto the counters as he was washing the dishes in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It had to be done.” Balty laughed pulling the cover sheet off the nest and balled it up to trap all the loose crumbs in before tossing it aside and went to the linen closet and pulled out a fresh sheet to drape over the nest and tuck into the sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both worked quickly and quietly with their own chores with the cats running back and forth between them when one wasn’t giving enough attention to them. Soon both were finished and were digging through their trunks of clothes for warmer clothes to wear before venturing out into the snow. Luckily since they had to pass through the main town to get to their cabin they were able to grab proper clothing that would suit both as well as keep them warm in the frigid climate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” Amon smiled pulling on a large fluffy hooded cloak overtop his woolen halter top, “I wish I didn’t have feathers it would make dressing warm a lot easier.” he sighed testing the wrappings on his feet before pulling on some boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you have your magic to make up for what the wool and fluff can’t handle.” Balty smiled pulling on his coat. “And didn’t ted give you one of his warming orbs in preparation for this trip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I can’t hold it and also pelt you with snow at the same time.” he pouted, “I wish I learned water magic along with my sister then I wouldn’t be having this problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you both learned water who would burn their enemies from the inside if you both just freeze them.” Balty pointed out, “besides your fire suits you, you don’t give off the air of an ice user.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s true.” he sighed, standing up and walked around a bit to get used to the feeling of the boots. Once he was accustomed to them he pulled the warming orb out and held it close to his chest as Balty threw on his scarf smiling wide and threw open their front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clearing in front of their small cabin was covered in freshly fallen snow with the afternoon light bouncing off the glittering ice crystals in the trees. The soft crunch of ice as they stepped out barely there was the sound of the mountain seemed to be swallowed up by the thick layer of snow. “What should we do fir-” Amon started to say stopping short when a snowball landed right in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty smiled rocking back and forth on his hooves looking to be the picture of innocents, “I’m sorry what was that?” he smiled, “Didn’t quite hear you.” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that's alright I answered my own question.” Amon smiled wiping the snow off his eyelashes ducking as another snowball sailed right over his head. Laughing he dropped down grabbing snow and threw his own snowball at Balty. He giggled happily watching as Balty would either duck, jump aside or even blink around to avoid the attacks. “You’re cheating by blinking!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this is hardly cheating.” Balty smiled picking up an armful of snow and blinked over dumping it on Amon’s head as he was knelt down making more snowballs. “It’s more of an advantage.” he smiled kissing Amon’s snow-frosted cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amon giggled grabbing hold of Balty before he could blink away and pulled him down into the snow pinning him down and dumped his own armful of snow onto his head. “Well I’m nixing that advantage until your just as frosty as me,” he said sticking his tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent a couple of hours playing in the snow laughing as they pelted each other with snowballs or built snowmen using stones, sticks, and pinecones to decorate them. Eventually, they decided it was time to head in and warm up as both were starting to shiver from their damp clothes and snow soaked hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiting inside by the fire was Wicks and Quartz both stretched out and enjoying the warmth both mewing as they heard their owners shuffling in. “I’ll start on lunch.” Amon smiled shaking out his feathers and hung his cloak up by the door to dry before prying off his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want any help?” Balty asked taking off his cloak and knocked his hooves on the sides to clean snow off his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’ll be fine I’m just making something simple to warm us up.” he smiled unwrapping his feet and headed into the kitchen to get started on their lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty nodded and headed into the living room to relax with the cats by the fire warming up his hooves and hands relaxing back on the plush cushions surrounding the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amon worked quickly and quietly preparing their lunch humming softly as he cut vegetables and meats tossing them into a small soup pot allowing everything to cook and simmer while he prepared their dinner as well in another pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quartz came over after having spent plenty of time by the fire and sat next to Amon on the counter allowing the absorbed heat in his metal body to radiate off to warm Amon as he cooked. “Thank you for the added warmth Quartz.” he smiled petting him as Quartz purred gently headbutting his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon their meal was done and their dinner was left to finish cooking for later that night. Amon plated everything up and brought it out to the living room and set the tray down in front of Balty. “Here we are this should warm us up inside and out.” Amon smiled handing him a bowl of soup and a plate with a toasted sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks what did you make?” he asked biting into the sandwich humming softly as it warmed his insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A warm chicken tortilla soup with roasted chili pepper and chicken sandwich,” Amon smiled sipping his soup, “I thought some spice and warmth would be good after being in the snow so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious thank you.” Balty smiled wiping his mouth and leaned over to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cuddled closer enjoying their warm meal and fire and spoke quietly of their vacation so far and what their plans were when they returned home. Their meals were set aside when the bowls were drained and the plates nothing more than a few crumbs and just basked in the warmth of the fire. “I don’t want to go back home,” Amon mumbled his eyes heavy with sleep as he cuddled up to Balty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have to eventually sadly.” Balty sighed as he used one of Amon’s long feathers he had shed during their stay to play with Wicks and Quartz. “We can always make time to do this again when we’re not busy with our courts.” he smiled kissing Amon’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amon nodded blinking his eyes open trying to stay awake as he watched the two cats bat at the feather and mew loudly while they played. He took a slow deep breath smiling before slowly sitting up, “I’ll go clean up the kitchen.” he yawned stretching out his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want some help?” Balty asked sitting up and stretching as he tossed the feather aside letting the two cats attack it to their heart’s content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm yeah it’s not too much but I don’t wanna leave you just yet.” he nodded slowly getting to his feet and shook out his feathers before making his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen wasn’t too messy but did have some dishes in need of washing, counters that needed to be wiped down and food that needed to be packed away in the icebox. “Can you do the dishes and I’ll clean the counters and put away the food.” Amon hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, dear.” Balty nodded and started work on the dishes while Amon worked on stowing away what he could and wiping down all the surfaces. They worked quickly and soon were finished the sun was setting and the sky filling with countless stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still have another hour until dinners ready.” Amon yawned checking the pot on the stove. “Wanna go look at stars and see if we can see anything interesting?” he hummed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty nodded drying his hands and went to the front grabbing his coat. “Coats are still damp,” he called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, one second.” he nodded as he finished adding some spices to the cooking pot and went to the front. Slowly rubbing his hands together and muttering under his breath he let off a wave of heat onto their winter coats and boots drying and warming them as steam billowed off them. “That should keep us warm while we’re out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty nodded pulling his coat and scarf back on and waited as Amon pulled on his many layers. “Ready?” he smiled as Amon pulled his hood up and stuck his gloved hands into his cloaks inner pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready let’s go see what the sky has to offer.” he smiled moving to follow him out but stopped hearing a chorus of meows behind him. “Aww I think they wanna come.” he smiled turning to see Wicks and Quartz staring at them. “Oh, what the hell come on.” he smiled kneeling down and opened his cloak letting the two cats run in and cuddle up to his chest poking their heads out of the opening of the cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty chuckled and opened the front door and headed out with Amon. They walked for a little while until coming to a small stone fire pit with wooden seating. Amon stepped forward and rearranged the cats before setting the gathered wood inside on fire and took a seat by Balty once it was roaring to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both settled in by the fire basking in its warmth and the company of each other. The stars were bright and glittering in the inky black sky as they quietly spoke while their two cats would nuzzle and mew loudly from below Amon’s cloak. “I can see the constellation of Aurora.” he hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Balty hummed looking up trying to find the right constellation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s this settlements goddess.” Amon smiled pointing to the collection of stars that looked like a bird in flight, “She’s the goddess of snow, rebirth, and the stars it’s said her feathers are of the softest snow, her eyes glimmer like stars, and her flesh is dark as night.” he hummed looking at the constellation, “there’s an old legend that if you see a shooting star pass through her constellation then your deepest desire will be granted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s like a normal shooting star it grants wishes?” Balty smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not wishes, desires.” Amon smiled, “I can make a wish but that doesn’t mean it’s my deepest desire. I wish every day to be with you and to always have your love.” he hummed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your deepest desire then?” Balty hummed looking up at the constellation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be someone that makes those I love proud. To be the greatest emperor and right the wrongs of my ancestors. I want to end the cycle of vanity and hate.” Amon mumbled as a streak of bright white light passed through Aurora’s constellation. “I really hope I can do the Gods proud and do right by my people,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Gods seem to favor you so I’m sure it’ll all work out.” Balty smiled hugging him and kissed his cheek. “We should head in it’s getting late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amon nodded getting up and cuddles the cats close to his chest and put out the fire in the pit and walked with Balty back to the cabin to tuck into their dinner. They poured two large portions of stew into bowls and settled down at the table to eat. They talked about their day and soon enough were yawning loudly as the cats went to the bedroom to settle in for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to bed.” Amon yawned, “we can pack and clean up in the morning.” he hummed putting the dishes in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balty nodded following him into the bedroom and fell into the nest stretching out. Amon smiled crawling into the nest and pulled the thick quilt over them both yawning loudly as he cuddled up to Balty’s chest closing his eyes. “Good night, Amon,” Balty mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Balty. I love you,” he mumbled dozing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Balty smiled kissing his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>